Splinter Cell: Terror City
by jimbobster
Summary: When Sam Fisher ventures to a tiny island in Indonesia to spy on a millionare, he gets himself caught in the prevention of a massive terrorist attack.


Splinter Cell: Terror City

Chapter 1: A Deadly Plot

Flat Island, Indonesia

Sam Fisher flattened himself out in the long grass in a cutting in the rainforest that densely covered the whole island, as he heard a car making it's way down the rough dirt track, which wound down through the thick forest, ending at the rather out-of-place looking mansion, which was very grey and dull against the bright colours of the forest. The car was a huge 4X4, which was being driven by a massively tall man, who had incredibly wide shoulders. Even though the 4X4 was huge, he looked slightly cramped in the front. In the back, a short man, who was wearing a smart white suit and looked through tiny glasses, was sitting in between two men as large as the driver, who dwarfed him.

Sam watched as the huge white 4X4 rumbled down the track until it reached the clearing in front of the mansion. The driver stepped out of the front, rocking the car as he left, and went round to the rear door, and opened it, allowing the guard to step out, then the short man, then the other guard. The two guards then re-positioned themselves on either side of the short man, and they walked up the smart grey steps of the huge stone building, greeted by two other guards who were standing at the top.

Convinced that no-one was following the 4X4, and that the area was clear, Sam stood back up. Night had fallen on the island, and Sam was almost invisible in his dark black clothing. The forest orchestra was playing, all the hundreds of different animals each making their own noises, and together it made a sound almost musical. Sam crept through the tall trees on either side of the road, checking the area every so often to check that no-one was watching him making his way towards the mansion. Happy that he was on his own, Sam sped up his descent, and in just a few minutes, he was just a few hundred yards away from the mansion. He was approaching an uncovered area, so he crouched down and walked slowly. The guards at the top of the stairs were looking out for any sign of movement, so he would have to be careful. They were holding binoculars and rifles, and were obviously ready to shoot any intruders.

Sam kept his slow descent steady and quiet, and so far neither of the guards had seen him. Things were going well. Then, more guards walked out of the mansion, armed with a whole array of weapons and gadgets. Security was beginning to get serious. The new guards assembled themselves on either side of the stairs, and began to watch for movement as intently as the others. Sam kept on going, sure that he could reach the bottom of the building alive. He made his way around the edges of the clearing in front of the house, making sure he could cover himself as well as he could. He was getting closer.

The guards began to patrol. One of them came to a spot only a few yards from where he was hiding, and Sam held his breathe, to make sure he wouldn't be heard. He had to think of a plan. And fast. Then he got a good idea. He pulled a detonation bomb from his belt, and threw it as hard as he could, but as quietly as possible. It went right on target, hitting the ground with a dull thud, in the grass by the other side of the stairs. This rustled the grass, and the two patrolling guards cautiously approached the area where the bomb had landed. It was now or never. He pressed the button that detonated the bomb, and there was a flash. A sickening sight filled his view, and a deafening sound filled his ears. The other two men ran down the stairs, shouting Chinese to each other. Sam quickly grabbed one of them from behind, and in his panic, the other man shot at him, but he was using the guard as a human shield. Sam dropped the guard and shot the other before he could raise the alarm. Sam walked slowly over to the man, checking that no-one had come running, then bent down and took the guards equipment. Then, he walked over to the massive front door of the mansion, and slid an optic cable under. There was no-one in the hallway. Sam got up, slowly turned the door handle, and walked quietly in.

Sam kept on scanning the hallway for cameras, while walking on slowly. He reached the end, which turned round to the right, continuing down another hallway. There was a camera down this hallway though. He crept to the corner, pulled out his pistol, fitted the silencer, and aimed. His shot hit the camera right in the lens, and shattered it silently. He checked that there was no-one coming, then continued.

The inside of the mansion was not nearly as dreary as the outside, with the walls painted in bright red, and paintings covering them. There were many sculptures and statues, just stuffed in corners, not very tidily organised. The mansion looked like a recently refurbished art gallery, with not all the artefacts returned to their rightful places. Despite the size of the mansion, there were not that many rooms. It seemed more like a maze than a house that anyone would want to live in or use. And it was also quite a strange place to put a house, seeing as it was uninhabited for thousands of years until the mansion owner came along. His name was Owen Wright, and he was a millionaire, who made his money from selling arms to foreign countries. No-one but the CIA and close friends and also customers knew of his real trade, as the rest of the world assumed that he earned his money from selling rare wood, seeing as the island that he lived on had more than enough of it. The man in the 4X4 had come to see Owen about something, and Sam was attempting to find out what.

After a few minutes of quiet creeping, scanning and continuing, Sam had reached the first room in the house. It was a huge room, filled with more bright artwork, and lots of wooden furniture, possibly made of the wood from the forest. At one end of the room, there was a giant fireplace, at the other a massive television, mounted on the wall. Everything on the island seemed to be huge.


End file.
